1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device having an information correction function, and an information processing system including the terminal device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a terminal unit represented by cellar phones, lap top computers and the like improves its performance and is multi-functionalized remarkably, especially the terminal device including a position detection function for detecting a current position of a device itself or a sensor function (e.g. a thermometer and an illuminometer) for measuring the surrounding environment of a device itself are put to practical use.
As a large-scale system to collect information and utilize the information from various kinds of these terminal devices, a cloud computing system (e.g. Pass-platform as a Service) which collects large-volume data called big data or formless information of high real-time property to be utilized for various purposes is proposed.
Here, as a conventional technology related to the above description, there is Japanese Patent application No. 2002-351927.
However, there are various problems in the above disclosed technology because various kinds of information is collected from many and unspecified terminals. In particular, there are problems of privacy related to the protection of personal information.